Only You
by Grizzpy
Summary: Two lost souls that were searching for something to live for. One only knowing loneliness and the other having lost all that was precious to her. Their meeting was never supposed to happen, yet they will find a new reason to live in each other and anyone who tries to come between them will suffer! [Naruto x Koneko] AU , Fluff , OOC , possible gore and violence
1. Prologue: Survive!

**Prologue: Survive!**

There are many theories physicists are split on and are still debating to this day and age. One of those theories is the multiverse; a hypothetical set of finite and infinite possible universes, comprising everything in existence. Scientists tried to classify the various theoretical types of multiverse.

One of those is the second level of Max Tegmark's classification which describes our universe as a bubble coexisting besides other bubble universes that may or may not bear the same laws of physics.

For our story we will observe two specific bubble universes. Universes that chose to be too close to each other at the wrong – or maybe even right – time, a boy that may finally be rescued from his forsaken and isolated life and a girl that lost all hope after losing everything once again.

 _ **=3=**_

It is just another day in Konoha. The sun is shining brightly, a light, cool breeze is blowing and civilians and ninjas alike are going about their day to day business. Buying groceries, buying supplies, hanging out the laundry to dry, doing unimportant missions and so on.

Our focus lies with a small boy that looks to be between three and four years old. Spiky blond hair, a set of three whisker-like marks on each cheek and his rather petite stature for a six year old kid are his defining characteristics. He is no one other than Naruto Uzumaki.

With his 3 feet and 3 inches he was definitely small in comparison to other kids his age. Many might think it is due to an unhealthy diet or even malnourishment but it is just how he is. Small but agile, slender and fast. That is how he even survived until this point.

He is an orphan. An orphan that knows nothing of his parents, not even knowing what parents are. No one wanted to teach him, no one wanted to talk to him and no one wanted to associate with him. The reason eluded him but at some point he just stopped caring.

Unknown to him though was the fact that he was the container for the chakra of a Bijuu. The Kyuubi no Yoko's to be exact. When the fourth Hokage tried sealing it into him six years ago he summoned the Shinigami for help because he himself was already too weak to do it alone. What the Shinigami did though was sealing all of the chakra into the infant instead of only the Yang-half as intended by Minato. The reason being that the Shinigami didn't split it into Ying and Yang but into sentience and inanimate.

Learning to survive was not easy. Teaching himself to do chores, to cook, to read and to write turned out to be quite the challenge.

The first two years of his life were just like his days are now. Lonely. People at the orphanage he was staying at minimised social contact with him as much as possible; only giving him enough food to survive and then leaving him to his own devices. Their faces always neutral and sometimes even showing a bit of anger or disdain.

Other orphans at first tried playing with him but after he saw the matrons talking to them they stopped immediately. They started avoiding eye contact and him at all costs. Something the matron said changed their mind. Was he a bad kid? Did he do something wrong? Why do the adults dislike or even hate him so much? Those were the questions he kept asking himself but no amount of thinking brought him any closer to a logical answer.

That was the day the seedling of distrust was planted.

He also noticed that the ignoring and disdain filled stares turned to hateful stares on only one particular day. October 10th. It made no sense to him. That date has no connection to him as far as he was concerned. Maybe it was his birthday? Maybe something happened on this day that involved him? He resolved himself to find out somehow.

After two years one day the Hokage, the most important and prominent figure in Konoha, came to the orphanage. Of course Naruto didn't know all that, though by the surprised expressions and respectful behaviour of the matrons he guessed the old man to be quite the important person.

When the matron called him over he was already quite suspicious but when she told him that this weird old man got him an apartment alarm bells started going off. Why did this old man give him an apartment? It made no sense to him! He was just some random orphan every adult he met seems to loath for some inexplicable reason.

There had to be another reason. A reason unknown to him. Something connected to the 10th of October.

Even though he was wary of him he couldn't just refuse to go so he went with him.

Now we find him sitting in his apartment eating lunch, wearing a simple white shirt and black shorts. Reminiscing. Since that day the old man kept on visiting him from time to time to "check up" on him or give him his allowance. A kid can't work so he had to get money from somewhere. A couple weeks after settling in he tried asking about his parents during one of his "check ups", trying to sound as innocent as possible and the answer he received did not amuse him. Apparently he didn't know. The person who bought him an apartment for no reason at all, is giving him an allowance and is supposed to be a big shot in this village didn't know.

Making a sad face and feigning disappointment was his best bet at the moment otherwise the old man would've never left. As soon as the old fart left he clenched his fist while he unknowingly build up chakra in his arm and punched a hole through the concrete wall that divides bedroom from bathroom.

That was the day he discovered he had some kind of power or "inner energy" he can use and the day his trust in adults completely shattered.

During another "check up" he decided to ask what occurred on October 10th . At first the old man didn't want to tell him but with a lot of begging and tears he got what he wanted. It turned out that a monstrous being named Kyuubi no Yoko, a nine-tailed demon fox, attacked the village and killed a lot of people before it was stopped by his successor the fourth Hokage by sealing it away.

He knew the old man was hiding something. They always have something to hide. Things like how the Kyuubi and him are connected. He will find out sooner or later so he just resolves to get stronger for now.

No matter what adults do, they all have ulterior motifs. Shops tried raising prices by tiny bits for him, thinking he won't notice and when he called them out on it they just yelled at him and kicked him out, so he had to buy less and pay more to actually be able to cook something decent that could actually fill his stomach somewhat. He witnessed parents telling lies to their kids to keep them away from him; calling him bad influence or often calling him a demon.

Demon. That was the word he heard most when people talked about him in hushed whispers, thinking he can't hear them. It became clear he had superior hearing and senses in general when he picked up things the other orphans couldn't. It was and still is a mystery to him why he has enhanced senses but who is he to complain about such a great advantage?

Maybe that is one of the reasons people call him a demon. Maybe all adults know something about him that he himself doesn't.

Just another reason to not trust adults.

That is just another thing he learned to live with. If these people don't want anything to do with him, then why should he pay them any attention in the first place? So he is solely living for himself and only himself. It may change in the future when he is actually able to move to a different place but for now he is on his own.

Coming out of his reverie he cleaned the dishes and started his daily routine.

Ever since the day he punched the hole into the wall he tried simulating it again, trying to figure out how he did it. After a couple weeks of trying he finally figured it out. By concentrating on what he dubbed as his "inner energy", he is able to strengthen any part of his body dramatically, augment his speed and improve his already enhanced senses.

Continuing on with his training, he tried and still tries to fine tune this ability more and more; practicing every free time he gets, which is a lot for a child that has no obligations. The old fart said something about a shinobi academy and how he should go there once he is eight years old. However, he will probably decline even if the notion of learning new things is enticing, the cons definitely outweigh the pros.

During the three years of training he learned many things he can do with his energy. Quite a lot actually happened by accident.

One time he tried climbing up a tree to take a short nap but was quite exhausted from his training session – can't neglect your own body now, can you? – so he slipped up with his right foot and started sliding down rather fast. In a fit of panic he focused his Chi – inner energy is quite a mouthful and he read that word somewhere and it sounded cool – on his feet and hands to try and grip the bark with more strength.

What he didn't expect was to actually rip out a chunk of the tree with the force he put into his hands. While falling backwards he closed his eyes and awaited the impact but after five seconds of nothing he slowly opened his eyes to see himself standing horizontally on the tree. Afterwards he tried it a couple more times until he got it right and went home, satisfied and happy about his new discovery.

He was so lost in thought that when he was about to take a bath he subconciously put Chi into his feet. Wondering why his leg didn't feel wet he looked down to see his foot resting on top of the waters surface like it was solid.

These kind of coincidences kept on happening, so he started to writing those into a journal as well as how he progressed with each of his new abilities.

His daily routine nowadays is to practice his different abilities and techniques and basic muscle and endurance training. No matter how strong his Chi can make him, if the foundation is shaky, so will be the things build on top of it. Having a strong and solid foundation will only benefit him.

 _ **=3=**_

Meanwhile in the space between universes and dimensions, the Dimensional Gap, two of the strongest beings to exist were fighting once again. One to restore peace and quiet to her home and the other to maintain its stay.

Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God and Great Red, Dragon of Dragons.

While Ophis takes on the form of a petite girl wearing a gothic lolita dress, Great Red represents a massive red dragon with two wings and a horn on its snout.

These two beings of unmeasurable power often clash with one another ever since Great Red took residence in the Dimensional Gap while Ophis was away.

Seeing Great Red intruding into her home, Ophis tries to force him out as often as she can. Even if all their clashes end in ties, she will continue to try it. She will have the Dimensional Gap for herself again, seeing as no other existence can survive here without any magical protection but her and Great Red.

Attacks that could easily destroy a country or even continents are being thrown around nonstop, duelling for dominance. Punches that shatter mountains meeting each other faster than the eye can see, creating shockwave after shockwave.

Only this time during their fight the conditions are different.

Two bubble universes are passing by each other closer than ever before; weakening their respective barriers tremendously. Normally they would be still strong enough to stay intact no matter what happens but this time what ended up occurring was the clash of energy of two of the strongest beings to have ever existed.

Tiny cracks started appearing in a small area when they first traded blows; increasing in number after each clash of attacks. This fact though went completely unnoticed by the two.

 _ **=3=**_

Naruto just finishing up with his physical workout moves on to his Chi exercise. Starting out with meditation and letting it freely flow through his body, forming a blue shroud of energy around him.

To not be disturbed he always goes out of his way to find new spots to train in. Today he decided on one of the forests at the edge of the village.

By increasing the quantity and speed of the flow steadily, Naruto tries to strengthen the pathways his Chi uses to move through his body and to be able to dispense his energy more efficiently. In the meantime the energy shroud surrounding Naruto responds to the change and starts glowing brighter than before but staying the same size.

Unfortunately the shroud also hides away the tiny cracks that started appearing in the air ever since he began the exercise 15 minutes ago.

 _ **=3=**_

Continuing to trade energy blasts, punches and various other attacks, Ophis and Great Red finally come to their final attack. Like always, the fight lasted six days six hours and six minutes. It kind of became an unspoken rule between them to end their battles this way. This will just make another draw on the already long list of draws between them and it frustrated Ophis especially today for some reason.

Meanwhile the cracks spread out, looking like two perfect circles of glass opposite of each other that are about to break.

Forming claws with her hands at her side Ophis started charging her attack; a purplish black orb forming in either hand that looked more vicious than ever before by unconsciously channeling her frustration. She bends her knees a little, taking on a ready stance and preparing to fire off her attack in the direction of her greatest annoyance.

Great Red responded by opening its maw and charging up his own red orb of energy.

Unanimously they fire off their respective beams, letting them fight for dominance in the space between them and simultaneously creating a huge spike in the already dense energy that saturates the Dimensional Gap.

Just as the attacks start to cancel each other out, Ophis heard something akin to glass shattering but knowing that there should be nothing else in here she moved her right eye like a chameleon to investigate what caused that sound.

What she saw made her eyes widen in disbelief and surprise. There, in the middle of nowhere, a perfectly circular hole had formed, with a second one on the verge of coming into existence. What happened afterwards however piqued her interest a lot more.

 _ **=3=**_

While the battle between the two godlike beings was raging on, Naruto was just nearing the end of his flow exercise. The shroud now so bright it would've blinded any observer that looked at it.

A loud shattering noise breaks his concentration though, making him turn around. He only had time to widen his eyes in shock before being sucked into the portal that formed behind him out of nowhere.

Internally he was panicking. What did he just fall through? What will happen to him? Where will he end up? Would he survive? Once the thought of survival crossed his mind he steeled his nerves. He will survive! He fought so hard to get to this poin! He wouldn't let it all go to waste!

With that in mind he focuses all the Chi he can muster into every part of his body. Wherever he might land, this will increase his survival rate, no matter how slim it might be in the first place. Suddenly pain exploded all over his body. Looking at his arm he saw patches of skin slowly rotting away. Deducing that this place was hazardous to his health he tries focusing even more Chi through his body to slow down the process of decay.

Subconsciously, desperate to survive, he begins tapping into his other available power source; a much larger and potent power source. The Kyuubi's chakra.

A warm wave of energy spread throughout his body, a feeling of peace washing over him for the first time in his life as the Chi shroud surrounding his body slowly but surely changed colour, the blue aura turning into a radiant gold.

Old scars being healed and rotting flesh is being replaced. Feeling stronger than ever and with the knowledge of his – for now – certain survival, he looks down to see his falling-destination.

It was another portal. Well, at least it looks like one. This one though is still sealed, but he could make out a large amount of cracks already.

At this point he already knows that he only has one option left. Gritting his teeth while rushing in head first and hoping to come out alive!

It is do or die and he has no plans of letting it end due to some lousy, cracked barrier! He starts clenching his fist and channels as much Chi as he could through it, causing it to burst into golden flames. He rears back his now golden fist and as soon as he was close enough, punches the cracks, shattering the barrier and letting him fall through.

 _ **=3=**_

Ophis saw it all and what she had seen was one of the most interesting things she had ever witnessed. She witnessed a little boy falling through a hole in spacetime, into the Dimensional Gap, surviving the Dimensional Gap, punching his way out of the Dimensional Gap again, and falling into another universe or dimension. Fascinating. Truly fascinating.

Not to mention that strange golden aura he used midflight to survive the atmosphere and heal his wounds. The amount of energy in the boy was staggering! She must keep an eye on him no matter what. He may be key to kicking this giant lobster out of her home.

Finishing the battle in another draw, Ophis teleported away as fast as she could, her frustration completely forgotten. She has to observe him; see what he is capable of. If he already has so much power as a child, how strong would he be when fully mature and trained?

So much potential! So many possibilities!

Smiling slightly, Ophis skips back into some silent corner to observe her new object of interest in peace.

 **. . .**

 **This is just the prologue setting up Naruto's basic character, how advanced he is, what abilities he might possess and his general mindset. More characters will be introduced in the following chapters.**

 **Beta: Cuddly Cat**


	2. Chapter 1: First Encounter

**Chapter 1: First Encounter**

After punching open his exit, multiple thoughts started running through his head.

' _Either I will land in some place – probably unknown – or I will continue to fall through who knows how many of these weird spaces until I die.'_

At the latter thought a small shiver runs through his spine.

"Let's hope that won't happen," he lowly whispers to nobody in particular.

Rearing back his fist once again, he braces for whatever might lurk behind the weird portal; enemies, monsters, the wrath of Mother Nature or maybe even gravity itself.

As soon as he enters the portal his vision turns completely white but he fought the urge to shield his eyes in favour for narrowing them . He refuses to be caught off guard! Not now, not ever!

 _'Well, at least as long as I can help it that is.'_

With a final shrug of his shoulders he swiftly approaches – or rather falls to – the exit. Colours start bleeding into the white canvas of the portal; shades of blue, green and various others begin blooming up, straining his vision even further.

Upon leaving the strange world he expected a lot; falling out of the sky, being attacked by some random army or even bandits! He didn't expect to come face to face with a massive tree though!

In a split-second decision he let his instincts completely take over all his motor functions. He noticed early on that reacting on pure instinct is marginally yet distinctively faster. The only downside to it is the small timeframe it takes for him to regain full conscious control and the lack of said consciousness; making his movements predictable.

Sensing that the body was in imminent danger it reacted accordingly and snapped his still golden fist forward as fast as possible.

The resulting strike was as strong as it was fast. Still unknowingly enhanced by the Kyuubi's chakra mixed with his own latent energy and muscular strength, his punch was nigh invisible, even to the trained eye.

It had the slight side effect of not only uprooting and tearing through the tree before him but blasting away anything that was 100 feet behind the tree as well; leaving behind a deep, five foot wide trench.

After safely rolling off the ground and landing in a crouch he took back control of his body and instantly started scanning and observing his surroundings. The gold started to slowly fade away, leaving behind the familiar cerulean. He could think about the immense power boost and golden energy later in peace but this explosion is bound to attract a lot of attention so it is in his best interest to find a safe spot as far away from here as possible.

 _'Better start running, don't want uninvited guests to pop up now, do I?'_

This time he let's his instincts only sharpen his sixth sense and awareness. By relinquishing the near instantaneous reaction speed, he can stay conscious while benefitting from most of the advantages his instinct grants him.

"Ahh, Instinct sure is a life saver. Now if only it didn't exhaust me so much after continuous use..." Naruto pondered quietly to himself. "Nothing that can't be corrected with lots of training and a healthy dose of perseverance!" Pumping his fist in motivation he starts moving along the route his gut feeling tells him would be the best way to go.

However it seems like Lady Luck decided to grace him with a small blessing today and literally not a soul was close enough or strong enough to neither feel his energy outburst nor hear the shockwave of his punch. The only sign of him ever being there in the first place is the trench and the accompanying path of destruction, the portal having was long closed behind him.

She may also have planned a small – maybe even life changing – surprise for him...

 _ **~(°3°)~**_

A couple miles away a little girl who could be no older than five years old was cowering and hiding in a forest beneath tree roots and shrubbery; hoping to avoid any more pursuers. The only clothing articles she had on her being oversized, white shirt and baggy pants that make running a real chore.

Her name is Shirone, no last name. She is a petite girl, looking a couple years younger than she actually was. On first glance she looks like every other child but there were two major distinctions between her and a normal child: her cat-like ears and tail; traits of her Nekoshou heritage, a special kind of Nekomata. A Youkai. A supernatural being and also a dying race, hunted nearly to extinction out of fear.

Befitting to her name her ears, tail and short hair are white as snow, and she had beautiful hazel eyes. Eyes that were now filled with fear, wariness, confusion and anger. Fear for her life, wariness of the people that want to capture and execute her for her sisters crimes, confused why her sister did it in the first place and anger because her sister actually did it!

 _'Calm down 'Rone, getting angry now won't help you in the least!'_ she mentally reprimands herself. _'One day I will find her and ask her directly! There must be something else... She wouldn't just do something like this without reason.'_

Resolving herself, she wraps the shirt around her tighter to preserve her warmth and maybe get some much needed sleep.

Soft sobs break the silence. No matter how strong willed Shirone may be, at heart she is still only a five year old girl who just got separated from her big sister that always took care of her ever since their parents died. She never was without her sister for such a long time before. Now she was all alone; lonely and afraid.

Why did her sister suddenly kill their master? Was it really the fabled Senjutsu? Did it make her drunk on power? He may have deserved it but still!

She always comes back to this one question. _Why_. Even if she herself says not to think about it, she just can't help but still do it.

A rustling shook her out of her train of thought. Immediately awake she perked her cat ears, listening for any other noises.

 _'There!'_ She starts getting up slowly to avoid making any noise. ' _Two people. Probably devils. If I estimate it right, male and Low-Class.'_

Her sensory capabilities scared even her sister sometimes. Nekoshou normally had enhanced sensory abilities anyways but Kuroka, her sister, noticed that Shirone's abilities far outstripped anything that she ever heard of or read about. So she started training her – not too harsh of course – to utilise her talent and Shirone was an incredibly fast learner. The finesse of her control was truly astounding.

In not even a year she had learned to read energy signatures with almost scary precision, able to classify power levels, race, gender, centre of gravity and even emotions. If that was not enough, her hearing was just as frightening; being able to pick up even the faintest sounds in a radius of at least a mile.

Now she has to use all her acquired skills to escape certain death!

 _'Good thing sister also drilled me physically, otherwise I would be on the chopping block already.'_

Gulping audibly at that thought, she continues to monitor the devils' movements. She may not understand her sisters' actions but she will forever be grateful for what she did before.

The pair of devils were slowly moving away from her. She could still hear snippets of their conversation though and what she heared didn't necessarily make her a happy kitty.

"I swear that stupid cat ran in this direction!"- One of the devils, a young looking man, ranted while searching through thicket; lighting some bushes on fire with magic out of frustration. "Damn cats. We should have killed them all off when we had the chance!"

Hearing the devil so casually talk about the genocide of her race did nothing but enrage Shirone but she restrains herself lest she gives away her position.

"Stop complaining and continue searching. I want to be done with this as much as you do," the other devil responds, a middle aged man, clearly annoyed by his partners whining. "Also, if you kill them all off we won't have any left to use for our peerages now, will we?" he adds jokingly.

Boisterous laughing fills the forest as the younger of the two cackles in amusement . "Too true. The only thing those things are useful for is being our slave soldiers and serving their masters!"

It was getting harder and harder for Shirone to hold back. Her mental fortitude was strained already from the whole ordeal beforehand, so it grows increasingly difficult to not jump out and attack these... savages; no matter the outcome!

While trying to hold in her rage, the two devils enter her field of vision and as she observes them she gets the feeling that she had seen them somewhere before.

Then she got a glimpse of it. A crest. Specifically the crest of her previous, now deceased, master. They were former servants – or Pawns, she couldn't remember – of that greasy slimeball.

"That wretched black cat just had to find out master's plans and go ruin them!" - Now the younger devil is ranting once again.

That cleared her mind instantly.

 _'Plans? What plans are they talking about?! So there really was a reason!'_ Hearing that nearly made her cry and laugh out loud at the same time but now wasn't the time to be relieved. She was still in mortal peril after all.

"Yea, what a terrible shame. Losing our master and the chance to bed a young Nekomata. What a shame, what a shame," he sighs in regret with a shoulder shrug.

The image of that alone sends shiver after shiver down Shirone's spine. Devil's truly were savages! All of them!

It was easy for her to piece together the rest but she couldn't hold back her rage anymore; to lose her precious older sister just because of these perverted lechers and fiends!

Her pupils subconsciously turn to slits, her energy wrapping around her, strengthening her, fuelled by her immense anger and anguish. Still, rushing in without any sort of plan is suicide. So she stays her hand – and rolls up her pant legs and sleeves.

 _'Don't want to trip at the last second after all.'_

Patiently she waits for them to move past so their backs are turned to her; they can't be too far away nor too close...

 _'Now!'_

Pouncing out of her cover she immediately aims for the one nearest to her; in this case it is the older of the two.

Her sister taught her a bit about weak points that worked on all races, be it humans, devils or angels. Especially males. She forms a claw with her right hand, nails elongated and sharpened, and snaps it forward.

Before the devil even registered the noise she made by leaving the shrubbery she shot her still clawed hand to his crotch; nails poised to rip any and all tissue in their way.

And then she gripped with crushing force.

Nails dig into skin and flesh, tearing all connections. Her hand crushing his pitiful testicles. Blood started to flow en masse with no end in sight.

As he realises what just happened she put as much strength as she could muster and pulls her arm back with a small battle cry, her hand still in an iron grip. The result? A screaming and crying man missing not only his crown jewels but also his sceptre.

Clutching at his crotch area he falls to his knees and continues to scream in agony all the while blood keeps on pooling on the ground and dripping down his legs.

Before the other devil could react she rears back her right leg and unleashes a devastating kick to the kneeling devils neck; snapping it and ending his life.

Shirone has no time to relax though because the younger devil finally regained his bearings and starts wildly attacking her with his fists, legs and even magic. Only her natural instincts allowed her to avoid the initial attack.

"You wench! How dare you! You will pay for that!" he roars in blind rage. "You should've just given up and maybe we would've only used you when you were older! Now I have to kill you and use your dead corpse!"

She tries avoiding as many attacks as she could but the chase took a massive toll on her body. Weaving and bobbing through kicks and punches and jumping away from spells is all she could muster. Blocking was out of the question; his attacks would just break right through her block in her weakened state.

Unfortunately she slowly but surely grew sluggish, her stamina running dangerously low. There was no energy left to counter attack. Her body was riddled with cuts and bruises already. Killing one of them was all she was capable of it seems.

"I have enough of your games! Take this!" he bellowed annoyed and fires off his charged magical attack, a condensed water ball, in her direction.

Feeling her legs give out under her she could only watch the water ball fly at her in resignation. A lone tear rolling down her cheek.

 _'I'm sorry sister. Forgive me for wasting your sacrifice.'_

Before the water ball could hit her though something – or someone – appeared in front of her and smashed it out of existence.

 _ **~(°3°)~**_

 _15 Minutes prior_

Naruto is still moving in the same direction and on the way he came to one conclusion: He is nowhere near Konoha – surprise, surprise – and he probably isn't even in the Elemental Nations to begin with. The sky was blue there and not violet. Different vegetation and wild life just confirmed his suspicion.

To be honest, he wasn't that bothered by it all.

 _'I mean why should I miss people I had nothing to do with and that loathed my very existence?'_

Arriving at a forest he decides to take a stroll through it to clear his mind a bit and finally think about everything that happened in the last hour.

First off, he fell through some space time portal mumbo jumbo... probably.

Secondly, when his life was in danger due to the toxic atmosphere in the space between dimensions some weird golden energy started fuelling him, healed him and strengthened him tremendously. Ergo,the life threatening situation coupled with his will to survive must've triggered it.

 _'I should find a way to utilise it more freely as soon as I can and with my luck I probably will find it by accident; like always,'_ laughing quietly at that thought he continues his recollection of events.

Thirdly, he landed in some weird place that looked completely foreign to him.

' _Well, if it really was some space time phenomenon I'm probably in a totally different world altogether,'_ he thought to himself.

"Neat."

Suddenly his senses started guiding him in a specific direction, deeper into the forest. Sounds of attacks could be heard and a man, probably around 25 years old, shouting obscenities about "killing a cat wench" and "using her corpse for his enjoyment".

He decides to scout out the situation by sending out a Chi pulse; it works like echolocation, obstacles send back a response that deliver him all the information he needs to construct a simple three dimensional map of his surroundings in his mind.

What he sees enrages him instantly.

An adult. A grown man, attacking a child probably no older than himself!

Bursting into a sprint he rushes to the location as fast as his feet could carry him, enveloping himself in his Chi shroud at the same time.

A minute later he could already make out the shape of the man, but what truly caught his interest were the wings on the man's back.

 _'Maybe a different type of Human? Could be another race altogether but this is not the time for these thoughts!'_

Seeing that the winged man was about to shoot a dangerous looking ball of water at the little girl he pushes more Chi into his legs and kicks off the ground, cratering the ground and propelling him forward with incredible speed.

He lands directly between the attack and the girl, the attack alarmingly close. Using the momentum of his previous jump he spins once and kicks the water ball with all his might, dispersing it instantly.

"Who the fuck are y-" - the devil starts his sentence but Naruto interrupts him by kicking off the ground once again but this time flying to the man himself.

Giving him no time to react, Naruto appears infront of him nearly instantaneous and drives a gut-wrenching uppercut into his abdomen. The eyes of the man widen in pain and spittle flies out of his now gaping mouth, his body hunched over in pain.

Naruto not being one to pass up such opportunities clenched both his fists, lifts them over his head and sends the man down to the floor with a double hammerfist to the spine, cracking it in the process. Before the man could bounce more than once Naruto stomped his neck, breaking it and ending the onesided beat down.

As soon as he was done he rushed to the girl who was still kneeling on the ground, still shocked to her core. Noticing her looking at him with panic in her eyes he slows down his approach immediately. Raising his hands cautiously in a placating gesture he stops moving towards her. There was something peculiar about her though.

 _'Could be the cat ears and tail...'_ Shaking his head and storing that information for later he focuses on the matters at hand; those matters being a calming down a terrified girl that was just assaulted by some weird winged man.

"I'm not here to harm you. I only want to help you. No one else is nearby. It is over now," he told her soothingly, trying to get her to trust him even a little bit.

Seeing her losing the panicked expression he gently asks,"Can I come to you?"

A small nod was his response so he slowly started moving towards her, making sure to not make any sudden movements that could startle her.

He carefully kneels opposite of her and gently embraces her in a gentle hug. She flinched slightly so he tries projecting as much warmth as possible through his aura; the edges of the cerulean shroud slowly soften in response, turning into softly moving , blue flames.

Her body slowly relaxes into the embrace feeling the warmth he transmits and feeling no ill intent in him whatsoever.

"He is gone now. No one will harm you anymore. You are safe now," he gently whispers to her.

Finally realising that she was safe of the people hunting her she unleashed all emotions she had bottled up over the last three days. It started out as small sobs but soon she was crying into his chest while clutching to it like a lifeline.

Carefully stroking her head and back he tries comforting her as much as possible. He himself doesn't know why he is so comfortable around this girl he literally just met but it feels right.

 _'Maybe, just maybe, she can be my friend,'_ he wistfully thinks to himself.

They continue to sit like this for a while longer even after she stopped crying.

Releasing the embrace, they sit down infront of each other, the girl wiping away the rest of her tears with her overly long sleeve.

"Are you alright now?" Naruto asks softly after waiting for her to finish.

Nodding once, she replied in soft and quiet voice, "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't think any of it. It was my pleasure. The important thing is that you are safe now," he answered cheerfully with a toothy, close-eyed grin. "I'm Naruto by the way. Naruto Uzumaki," he says while holding out his hand.

Shaking his hand timidly she introduces herself quietly.

"Shirone, Just Shirone."

 _ **. . .**_

 **I hope the fight scene was okay even if it is short. Didn't want rush their meeting but it is what it is. Next time should be more interactions between Naruto and Shirone/Koneko and a little bit of training/time skips/explanations (probably).**

 **Beta: Cuddly Cat**


End file.
